Recently, research is progressing into technology for automatically controlling at least one out of acceleration/deceleration or steering of a vehicle such that the vehicle travels along a route to a destination (referred to as “automated driving” hereafter). In such automated driving, a suitable action plan is generated in accordance with conditions surrounding the vehicle so as to enable the vehicle to travel safely to its destination. It is also possible for a driver to perform desired actions other than driving, such as an operation on a navigation device, while automated driving is being executed (for example, see International Publication No. 2011-158347).
In cases in which a situation requiring attention has arisen in the surroundings of the vehicle while automated driving is being executed, it is desirable for a vehicle occupant to be promptly informed of this situation.